The present invention relates to a combination lawn mower washer and sharpener. In the prior art, water sprinkling devices and lawn mower blade sharpeners are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,625 to Stott and 871,029 to Buelna, et al are two examples of patents which teach sprinkling devices. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,146 to Horrell discloses the concept of a portable sharpening device for use in sharpening the blades of a lawn mower. However, never before has there been invented a device which will simultaneously clean the undercarriage of a lawn mower while sharpening the blades thereof.
It is well known that in lawn mowers of the rotary plural blade type, after a lawn has been mowed, the undercarriage of the lawn mower and the blades thereof become covered with grass and other debris which, if left uncleaned, will result in loss in efficiency of the lawn mower. Thus, a need has developed for a device which will easily facilitate the cleaning of the undercarriage of a rotary lawn mower.
Along this line, several times a year, the lawn mower blades themselves must be sharpened. As such, it would be extremely convenient to provide an invention which could simultaneously clean the undercarriage of a lawn mower while sharpening the blades thereof. It is in light of this aspect that the present invention was developed.